


meet me out back

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “I’ve been waiting for you to bring Daredevil into this whole--y’know, sex pals thing we’re doing,” Foggy says.“Because you. . .want it so much?” Matt asks, hopefully.





	meet me out back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt but it kind of got out of control long, so here you goooo

“I’ve been _waiting_ for you to bring Daredevil into this whole--y’know, sex pals thing we’re doing,” Foggy says.

“Because you. . .want it so much?” Matt asks, hopefully. He might be wearing the mask and nothing but the mask, but that’s just because he was getting undressed and started from the bottom up. It probably doesn’t cut a particularly attractive picture.

“Please take that off so I don’t laugh at you and nudge your delicate ego,” Foggy says, clearly repressing a full-on giggle, and Matt rolls his eyes and complies. “And I’ve not exactly been fantasizing about it, but I see how worked up you get after you go out to roundhouse kick strangers, I’m absolutely not surprised that you want to get me in the mix--sans roundhouse kicking, I hope.”

“I would never,” Matt says, as seriously as he can, pulling Foggy close to press a kiss to his temple. “It would kill you instantly.”

Foggy makes a mock outraged noise.

“I’ll have you know that I’m a formidable opponent, Murdock,” he says, turning to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip lightly. “I bet I’m the only person in the world who’s ever made Daredevil make this noise--”

“Do _not_ make the noise,” Matt says, but Foggy’s already doing it, leaning into Matt heavily to make the breathy high-pitched sex noise that Foggy claims he made the other night. Matt shoves him away lightly, but Foggy just grabs onto him to pull Matt on top of him.

“I like that noise,” Foggy says. “It was flattering.”

“It didn’t happen, but sure,” Matt says, putting all of his weight on Foggy. “So, what’s the verdict?”

“Guilty,” Foggy says, “of dirty exhibitionist fantasies.”

“Me or you?” Matt asks.

“Mostly you.” Foggy squirms underneath him, freeing an arm that was trapped under one of Matt’s shoulders to tangle his fingers in Matt’s hair and pull him down into a kiss, murmuring close to his mouth, “I’ll indulge you, though.”

“You’re the best sex pal ever,” Matt says. He means it.

“Prove it,” Foggy says, nudging their hips together.

*

“Tonight?” Foggy asks, the next day, as he’s passing Matt in their office. “I was going to work late, anyway.”

It takes Matt a second to get what he’s talking about, but he immediately nods, so enthusiastically that Foggy snorts and kisses his cheek.

“You’re cute,” he says.

For sex pals, they’ve gotten pretty affectionate outside of actually having sex. Matt would try to stop it for the sake of not breaching the actual contract that they wrote together to avoid possible conflicts, but he’s _really_ into holding hands, all of his other difficult feelings aside.

“I’ll be near your apartment,” Matt says.

“Lurking in the shadows?” Foggy asks.

“Almost definitely,” Matt says, kissing Foggy himself before he heads back to his own office to try to focus on work and not sheer anticipation at whatever’s going to happen tonight.

“Oh, I’ve got lube in my briefcase!” Foggy calls, a few minutes later, from his office. “Just FYI.”

Matt chokes on a laugh.

“I appreciate the forethought!” he calls back.

*

Matt rushes home after leaving the office at 6:00 to change into the suit, even though Foggy won’t be leaving until after it gets dark. He sits around idly, nervously tapping his fingers on his knee and trying to listen to a podcast, before it gets close enough to the time that he can make his way over rooftops to the alley beside Foggy’s apartment.

Foggy’s whistling as he walks up the sidewalk, something old and jaunty that Matt doesn’t quite recognize, and he says, when he’s close to Matt, “Gosh, I hope there are no masked vigilantes waiting in the dark to accost me.”

Matt laughs, rolling his eyes and stepping forward to grab Foggy by the arm and tug him into the alley.

“I didn’t think this was an accosting fantasy,” he says, but he backs Foggy up against the wall so he’s pressed tight between the bricks and Matt’s body.

“Oh, dear, it’s the _Devil_ ,” Foggy gasps, over-dramatically, clearly barely keeping a straight face. “Whatever do you plan to do with me?”

“I knew I shouldn’t have asked you to do anything that involved acting,” Matt says, and Foggy shoulders Matt gently, scoffing.

“I’m a great talent,” he says. “I thought this was a damsel in distress kind of situation.”

“I was thinking more,” Matt says, placing a hand on Foggy’s side before running it down slowly to squeeze his hip, “random encounter. Maybe you have a thing for men in uniform.”

“Uniform,” Foggy repeats, but his voice has already gotten kind of husky, breathless. “I think you mean costume, my--just _obnoxiously_ attractive friend.”

“Or _maybe_ ,” Matt says, pointedly ignoring him, tucking his fingers under the waistband of Foggy’s slacks to feel warm skin underneath, “You’re kind of a slut for me. . .maybe you couldn’t stop thinking about crossing paths with me at night and getting just what you wanted. . .”

“. . . you mean, your dick?” Foggy asks, but he’s clearly into it, heart racing and knee pushing forward to insinuate itself between Matt’s leg. “Because I’m thinking _real_ hard about your dick right now.”

“Your dirty talk is just--so good,” Matt says, leaning in to press a lingering innocent kiss to his mouth before he pulls Foggy further into the alley, wary of somebody hearing them. One thing they’ve learned since they started sleeping together a few months ago is that neither of them can keep quiet to save their lives. Foggy’s been bringing Fran apology muffins so she doesn’t file a noise complaint.

Foggy starts kissing him while they’re walking, so they stumble over stray trash until he’s got Foggy up against the wall again and starts working on his belt while Foggy’s taking his time thoroughly kissing Matt’s neck.

When Matt gets Foggy’s pants shoved down just enough to wrap gloved fingers around his erection, Foggy buries his face into Matt’s neck and groans.

“Fuck, _please_ ,” he says.

Matt squeezes him, jerks his hand up a little roughly, growls, “I like hearing you beg.”

“Okay, that’s working,” Foggy says, shoving his hips forward as Matt presses his thumb against the head of his dick, slicking precome down as he keeps jerking him off. “Definitely--into that voice-- _Matt_.”

“Tell me what you want,” Matt says, close to Foggy’s ear, biting at it gently.

“You, I want you--” Foggy says, gasping for air before he can speak again. “Want you to fuck me, Matty.”

“Who?” Matt asks, reaching up to touch his throat, just barely tightening his fingers around it. He can feel Foggy swallow hard under his touch, just a hint of laughter there.

“Daredevil,” he amends. “Mr. Daredevil? Sir?”

Matt laughs, letting go of him to kiss him softly and say, equally as soft, “I kind of like sir.”

“Yes, sir,” Foggy echoes, warmly, whimpering when Matt circles his fingers tight around the base of his dick.

“I want you to get your things,” Matt says, jerking his head towards where Foggy dropped his suitcase, “and then face the wall and get yourself nice and ready for me, okay?”

Foggy nods, says, “God, I just nodded, you’ve kind of got me going,” as Matt steps back to let him pull his pants up just enough that they won’t fall down and go grab his things. Matt moves to lean on the opposite wall, lazily getting his suit undone at the waist while Foggy comes back and makes a contemplative noise before dropping his pants entirely.

“That’s brave of you,” Matt says, happily.

“Use your bat ears and tell me if anybody comes our way, otherwise you’re gonna be the one defending me in my indecent exposure trial,” he replies, warning, and then he’s uncapping the bottle and there’s the sound of slick fingers rubbing together until Foggy gasps softly and presses one finger inside himself.

“That’s good,” Matt says, thickly, too overwhelmed to maintain any kind of voice other than his own. “Keep going.”

“Yes, sir,” Foggy murmurs, like he’s concentrating hard, breathing heavily until he has three fingers twisting as deep inside as he can at what has to be an awkward angle. From the sound of his body moving, Matt’s pretty sure that’s got his face pressed up against the bricks--that they’re scraping his skin lightly. He gets his dick out and bites back a moan as he slides his fingers down it slowly.

“Condom?” Matt asks.

“People don’t use condoms in dirty back alley hookups,” Foggy says, very sure of himself, immediately going back to what he was doing while Matt listens and touches himself sparingly, just enough that he’s ready whenever Foggy is.

“Tell me how much you want this,” he says, tries for a growl and barely makes it, kind of wanting Foggy to tell him how much he wants _him_ but that feels kind of like breaching their contract, too. Maybe too much like asking if he loves him, which Matt sometimes wants to know.

“I got literally no work done today,” Foggy says, inhaling sharply when he pulls his fingers out. “I might have jerked off in the bathroom after you left, too, because the idea of us doing this was-- _literally_ killing me. You can get inside me anytime, by the way, I’m ready to go.”

Matt smiles and stalks up behind him, pulls Foggy forward so he’s bent at the waist and Matt can rub up against his ass.

“Don’t be a tease, Daredevil,” Foggy says, pushing back into him.

“I think you’re just so eager,” Matt says, dipping his face to press it into Foggy’s neck, opening his mouth to taste Foggy’s sweat, “that you can’t stand to wait.”

“Yep,” Foggy says, desperately, as Matt rubs his dick against Foggy’s hole without pushing in. “Yes, sir, that’s exactly what’s happening in this situation. Didn’t you say you liked hearing me beg? Because I can--I can do that.”

Matt pushes in just enough that Foggy groans, low, pushing back to take more.

“Beg,” Matt says, softly, almost pulling out entirely before he holds Foggy’s hips still, fingers digging into his skin.

“Don’t judge me for anything I’m about to say,” Foggy says, all in one breath, not giving Matt any time to reply before he’s gasping out, “God, I want you--all the fucking time. You have no idea, it’s genuinely impeding my life. And now--god, you’re normally so sweet and careful and all I want you to do right now is fuck me so hard that I can’t even _walk_ . Can you do that? This is me saying please. _Please_.”

“I can try,” Matt says, warmly, at the same time as he’s thrusting into Foggy roughly, two jerks of his hips until he’s buried inside of him completely.

“Oh, fuck,” Foggy says, when Matt reaches around to jerk him off at the same time as he fucks him. “Oh, god, I love you.”

Matt’s hands and hips go still.

“ _S_ _hit_ ,” Foggy hisses. “That counts in the no judging me window, okay, please keep this dirty fantasy night going.”

Matt’s not sure he can say it. He wants to say it so badly, wasn’t sure that Foggy felt the same but knew that he loved Foggy in a completely new and terrifying way. But he’s not sure he can _say it._

“I--” he starts, and Foggy shoves back roughly.

“ _F_ _uck_ me,” he says, forcefully, which goes against the dynamic here but definitely does things for Matt. He tightens the hand he has on Foggy’s hip and the one on his dick and starts to fuck him slow and rough, speeding up every time Foggy says, “ _P_ _lease_ ,” like he’s actually dying.

Foggy comes first, with a low grunt and something like a sob, knocking his head against the wall.

“Are you--” Matt starts.

“Fine, I’m fine, don’t stop,” Foggy says, because he apparently isn’t going to let Matt talk until it’s over, so Matt doesn’t try anymore, just fucks Foggy as hard as he can without really hurting him until he’s spilling inside of him.

He covers Foggy’s body with his own as he’s coming, forcing him further up the wall, skin scraping against it while Matt’s suit rubs against him on the other side. Matt groans somewhere near his spine. They stay like that for a long time until Matt says, carefully, “I’m glad you said it.”

“. . .elaborate,” Foggy says, softly, moving back so Matt shudders and pulls out of him slowly.

“That you love me,” Matt says. “I’m glad you said it. I _wanted_ you to say it.”

“Are you telling me that I didn’t ruin our scandalous affair by getting so drunk on your dick that I confessed all my secret feelings?” Foggy asks.

“No, it was a weirdly appropriate time, I think,” Matt says, smiling as Foggy turns around and pulls up his pants, muttering something about how he should have brought wet-naps. He steps forward to cup Foggy’s face in his hands and kiss him, putting everything he’s feeling into it, and Foggy basically falls against him and sighs against his mouth.

“Does that kiss mean what I think it means?” he asks, when they pull apart.

“I can’t--I can’t say it yet,” Matt says.

“You don’t have to,” Foggy says. “I get it.”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with you--”

Foggy interrupts him by kissing him again, gently, then barely shoving Matt backwards.

“I get it, Murdock,” he says, warmly. “Now, put your dick away and climb up to meet me. After I deal with this whole stained pants situation, I’m demanding that you spoon me for an appropriate amount of time before we dig into exactly how much we've broken the contract.”

“All night,” Matt promises.

 _Forever,_  he thinks, feeling ridiculous for having butterflies in his stomach after they just fucked kind of aggressively in public. Foggy steps forward to press a kiss to his cheek before he walks off, leaving Matt to stand there and try not to feel too weak in the knees.

He kind of really loves him. If he can think it, he can probably say it.

**Author's Note:**

> filling prompts sporadically on [tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)
> 
> what would it be like if I could write porn without it ending in love confessions


End file.
